


Reminding Me

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, we all need to be reminded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsoalsowik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/gifts).



> Just a little drabble I wrote for a friend~

She sighed heavily. No one seemed to care. Sure, it wasn't much by itself, but with everything else... She put her face in her hands, unsure of what to do anymore.

"Hey..." a voice said quietly.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat and she heard them sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" They reached out and pulled her hands away from her face gently, holding them in her lap. For all their bickering, he was gentle when she was like this...

"I dunno, I..." She cringed as her accent slipped through. Even if he'd already heard it late at night...

"It's okay, Sash," he said, reaching up and gently brushing away a rebellious tear. "Just tell me. I promise I won't think it's stupid."

She broke at those words, collapsing against his chest and sobbing shakily as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After a while, she'd calmed down enough that she could wiggle around enough to stay in his arms as she rested her head against his shoulder. She sniffled quietly. "...Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm being childish," she mumbled. "Crying over this..."

"No, you're not," he answered. "No one has the right to tell you what to feel or how to feel it." He paused to kiss her forehead gently. "You aren't childish; they are for trying to make you think that."

She sighed and nuzzled his neck. It didn't make the pain go away. But at least he was there to remind her that, after all the times of being strong, it was okay to be weak. Because he'd save her.


End file.
